Rainy Days
by Invisible Truths
Summary: ExB. Bella pushes Edward off a tree. Edward gets angry and chases Bella to the house. Bella's POV.


Revenge

Bon'jour. I've read fan fiction for a month or so and I know that doesn't seem long, but I get . . . about fifty updates a day! D I love fan fiction so much. I'm part of many fandoms, mostly Twilight. So please be easy on the criticism and no flames, please. (: By the way, this is placed after Breaking Dawn...

'EDWARD!' Alice shouted from her room. I chuckled silently, sitting in an oak tree. Edward was sitting in the spruce tree next to me. He looked like he was going to fall out of the tree himself. Hmmm. That might be a smart idea.

I heard Alice chuckle darkly inside the house. Obviously she saw what I was going to do, and by the looks of Edward's face, he didn't realize yet.

Using my vampiric speed, I quickly jumped over to Edward's branch, making no noise. If Edward hadn't been so attuned to my scent, he wouldn't have even known I was there. I laughed hysterically in my head. So sad that Edward can't read my mind. Sometimes, I find it so amusing when he gets that look on his face . . . like he's trying to figure out something life-threatening.

I sneak up lightly on the tree branch, careful not to make any sound, and not to hit the wind in the way that it would blow more of my scent over to Edward.

I get about a foot away from his back, and I can see him tense up. He obviously knows I'm behind him. He probably is just wondering WHY I'm behind him.

He turns around to welcome me in his cold- well, warm now, arms. He has such a look of love on his face, and I almost don't want to push him off the branch. I know he won't get hurt, probably just the ground and his dignity.

I have to do it. . . Think of Alice! She's going to take you shopping if you don't listen to her. Yes, shopping with Alice. Nothing could be worse than that, not even pushing the love of your life off a tree branch.

So I use all the strength I could muster to push him off the branch. It's enough to get him to fly off the branch and make a hole in the ground. Oh how I love pushing vampire's off trees. . .

He get's out of the hole too quickly for humans to see. I can see he has a calm look on his face. Uh oh. That always means trouble. I know him well enough to never, ever make his calm face come up in a conversation.

I started to run as fast as I could through the forest, jumping over boulders, trying to get myself to the house quickly. I knew Edward would catch up with me . . . well, because he always did. He's a much faster runner than I am, even after I store myself with the best blood.

If I was still human, my heart would be pumping out of my chest, and my face would be sweat covered, and blushed deep red with fright. Who knows what he would do to him? Probably something bad. Hopefully Emmett doesn't give him any ideas like last time. . . Ugh. That was horrible. I'm still getting over having to go spend a DAY with the werewolves. I mean, I love Jacob and all, but ever since he's imprinted on Renesmee, it's like he's been stinking up the house. I can never get his stench out of my nose, even after bleaching the house four times.

Stop it Bella. Get back to the point. Edward is chasing you, and he's going to catch up to you soon!

Just as I thought that final thought in my head, I felt someone attack me on my back, and start kicking my sides. It was defiantly slowing me down.

'EMMETT! GET DOWN! Edward is chasing me and you're slowing me down really bad.' I yelled at him. He didn't seem to comprehend what I said, because he kept kicking me and making clucking noises. What was that about?

Then, not even fifteen seconds later, someone tackled Emmett, who crashed into me. Leaving me in the hole in the dirt. Lovely.

'Bella, you know I don't want to hurt you, love. But you've got to have payback for what you did back there . . . I ruined my favorite shoes!' Edward exclaimed, suddenly pouting like . . . like . . . well, Jacob.

I looked at him like he was sprouting a ten foot long beard. I've never, ever seen Edward pout like that. Jacob is the only one that usually does that, and that's only when he has to leave Renesmee. Stupid imprinting . . . he get's to see my baby more than I do!

'Edward, I didn't mean it. After that prank you pulled on Alice, I had a thought in my head. It took over my whole brain, and I went brain dead! Yes, that's it! I didn't even realize what I was doing until after I was doing it. Please forgive me?' I pouted as insanely as he was, and turned up my dazzle skills to the max.

Of course, by the look on his face . . . he didn't realize it.

Oh dear lord. Help me, Alice. Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, even Esme! Someone, save me. Edward will never let me live this down. . .

I stand there with Edward holding on to me, when it started to rain. Not just rain, but pour. Good thing I'm a vampire, because otherwise I'd get sick. Ha-ha. I love being a vampire sometimes.

I growled when I heard Carlisle chuckle inside his study. I know he hears us fighting, and oh is he going to get it for not helping me. I will take revenge!

I laugh evilly and grin at Edward. He loosens his grip and looks at me weirdly. I wonder what he's thinking. . .

I let down my shield, and he can read my mind by the look on my face. The only thing I'm doing in my head, though, is singing 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' in fifteen different languages. French included!

Then I screamed in my head 'GO AWAY EDWARD!' and then started to translate the alphabet into polish. HAHAHA. That should teach him.

He winces at my screaming. He would probably have a headache if he was a human. But he's not, so he doesn't. I wish he were though, because then I could totally break his head.

When he shows that moment of weakness, I put my shield back up, quick as lightning, and ran away, running over rocks, and zipping through the trees. I can smell him catching up to me, but I just push myself farther. Oh gosh, if I tried to do this when I were human, I'd probably kill myself. I know Edward still is bummed that I don't trip over my own left feet anymore. Granted, I still attract danger like the Volturi, and werewolves, and young vampires trying to kill me and then throw me in a pile with Alice's ashes . . . Well, that's a different story.

I run and push myself until I get to the house. I hear Rosalie filing her nails, and Alice reading something. Probably a fashion magazine. She get's hundred's of those every day. Emmett is rolling on the ground, and I can heard Jasper fighting to stop laughing. I can feel waves of calmness going into my system, so I know he's trying to calm Emmett down. It's not working out too well. . .

I hear a twig snap, and then an intake in breath. It's Edward, and he's watching me. Ugh. I hate it when he does that. It's like he's my personal stalker or something.

Hahaha. That's kind of funny, him being my personal stalker. Because he did stalk me when I was human, when he used to come over to my . . . well, Charlie's house.

Edward knows that I know where he is, and he senses that I'll run in a minute. He takes the thirteen-fifteen foot leap quite easily. He lands on the balls of his feet, right next to me. He grabs my hand, and he drags me off into the forest. Then I realize where it was, smelling the faint human scents. The scent's that are the vain of my existence. They burn my nose, even when I'm not around them. Just the memory of their smell . . . I can see what Edward means now, about kissing one. It must've been horrible for him!

Wait, how did I get started on this? Edward is going to pounce soon! Ugh. Run, run, run! I zip over to the forest once again, well hearing Emmett laughing like a idiot. Figures he'd do that. Not even try to help. . . .

Then SPLAT! I fall onto the ground, hurting the ground. Oh, and pride. Then I get trapped by something that sounds like a boulder fell on me, even though I know it's just Edward. If this were in the city, people would suspect things.

'Fine, Edward. You win. Go make me do whatever you want. I'll drink nothing but chicken blood for three months, I don't care.' I tried to dazzle him once more, trying to make my punishment easy.

'Sorry, love. You have to go shopping with Alice every day for a month. And let Emmett do whatever he wants to do for you. . .' Edward said, trying to dazzle ME!

'FINE.' I huff and push Edward off to go get a mountain lion. I need blood.

_Fin _

A/N (: Remember, this is my first fanfiction. I think it pretty much stinks, but ah well. To each it's own.


End file.
